starwarsfanonemportuguesfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
A Força
thumb|300px|[[Luke Skywalker aprende os caminhos da Força com Yoda em Dagobah.]] A Força foi uma energia onipresente, cuja compreensão, domínio e harmonização era o propósito das ordens monásticas Jedi e Sith. Definição A Força foi descrita por Obi-Wan Kenobi como "um campo de energia criado por todas as coisas vivas: ela nos cerca, nos penetra; ela mantém a galáxia coesa." A Força era vida, e vida era a Força. Alguns pensavam na Força como uma entidade sensível, dotada de pensamento inteligente — quase como se fosse um tipo de Deus — enquanto outros consideram-na algo que pode ser manipulado e usado simplesmente como se fosse uma ferramenta. A Força de um indíviduo era medida pela quantidade de midi-chlorians que possuia. Enquanto os Jedi e os Sith usavam a Força para ganhar mais poder, haviam vários e diferentes grupos que usavam e viam através da própria Força. Os lados da Força Filosofia Jedi :Não há emoção; há paz. :Não há ignorância; há conhecimento. :Não há paixão; há serenidade. :Não há caos; há harmonia. :Não há morte; há a Força. Filosofia Sith :Paz é uma mentira, só importa a emoção. :Com a emoção, ganho força. :Com a força, ganho poder. :Com poder, ganho vitórias. :Com as vitórias, minhas cadeias se rompem. :A força me libertará. Áreas de poderes de Força Área de controle "O controle é interno. Ele é a capacidade do Jedi de reconhecer a Força nele e usá-lo ao seu benefício." O Mestre Jedi Bodo Baas "Controle, Controle, você deve aprender o Controle" Mestre de ―Jedi Yoda Os poderes da área de Controle modificaram o corpo do Usuário de força de um modo necessário. A maior parte de poderes foram defensivos, mas não todos. O método de ensino da Ordem Jedi começou com a área de Controle, mas os seus poderes eram raramente ensinados ao Younglings. Eles meditaram para realizar a maior compreensão da Força neles e depois, como Padawans, verdadeiros poderes de Controle eruditos dos seus mestres. *Absorção da força *Arte do Pequeno *Camuflagem da força *Compreensão da Força *Controle da Respiração *Corpo da Força *Cura da Força *Encobrimento da Força *Espírito da Força *Iluminação da Força *Inconsciência de Hibernação *Manipulação da água *Meditação de batalha *mente de batalha *Morichro *Proteção da Força *Relâmpago da Força *Tapas *Velocidade da Força *Valor da Força Nos bastidores Embora fictícia, a Força contém muitas semelhanças com princípios filosóficos e religiosos existentes. O conceito pode ser devido à força ódica do Barão Karl von Reichenbach. Muitos a relacionam aos conceitos de Qi (também "chi" ou "ki" na China, Japão e Coréia), Prana (Índia), Mana (Polinésia) e outras tradições semelhantes que focalizam em torno da idéia de uma energia espiritual existente dentro do universo. Com o Taoísmo, o foco primário de Star Wars origina na idéia de Yin e Yang — as duas forças que mantém o universo em equilíbrio. Tudo do bem e mal (como conceitos metafísicos) até temperaturas quentes e frias são consideradas como parte disto, e é daqui que vemos a comparação mais proeminente aos lados claro e escuro da Força de Star Wars. Mas, deve ser notado também, que ela é mais semelhante a filosofia taoísta com menor dicotomia e com mais de um necessidade de equilíbrio (visto na filosofia do balanceamento da Força). O modo de Jedi de serenidade e paz é muito parecida como as virtudes pregada nos cinco pilares de Islamismo. Isto também é refletido no Templo Jedi que consiste em cinco pináculos, ou pilares. Aparições A Força reside em todas as formas de vida e mantém a galáxia junta, portanto faz ao menos uma aparição indireta em todo o trabalho de ''Star Wars. Abaixo está uma lista incompleta de todas as aparições onde a Força por si só é mencionada.'' *''Star Wars Manga: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comics *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novelization *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' video game *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV series)'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comics *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' video game *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (novel)'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (video game)'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (comic)'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' *''Star Wars'' radio drama *''Star Wars: A New Hope - The Special Edition'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Manga: A New Hope'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' radio drama *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novel *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' video game *''Classic Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Return of the Jedi'' radio drama *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' comics *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' video game *''Classic Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Manga: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Legacy of the Force'' series *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Omen'' *''Soulcalibur IV'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' }} Categoria:A Força